


Kingdom of the Swan

by Rosaline_C



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, this got a wee bit meta, you might have to brush your teeth after this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosaline_C/pseuds/Rosaline_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Emma Swan found out there was a convention for her favourite tv show she knew she had to go. Little did she know her son had a surprise for her at the convention. Cosplayers AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kingdom of the Swan

**Author's Note:**

> So I spent three days doing a cosplay photoshoot as Emma Swan and my friend Kate messaged me afterwards and somehow we ended up talking about me finding a Hook cosplayer to fall in love with. This was the result of that... It got a wee bit meta.

“Come on, Mom,” Henry urged, “We’re going to be late!”

“Give me a minute,” Emma huffed, “you’re not the one wearing a corset.”

Henry laughed while Emma tried to adjust her red silk ball gown so she was at least semi comfortable. Emma had no idea how she let Henry talk her into this. Her and her fourteen-year-old son religiously watched a fantasy show every Sunday called Kingdom of the Swan. They started watching it as a joke due to their last name being Swan but now they were too deep in and couldn’t stop. As soon as Henry heard that a Kingdom of the Swan convention was coming to a nearby city he had begged his mom to get them tickets. Emma finally caved, saying that she would face the crowds of rabid fans for him (even though she was secretly super excited to go herself).

So now here she was dressed as her favourite character, Princess Leia, red gown and all. She always related to Leia and the fact that she felt like a lost girl. They both had similar backstories and Emma admired Leia’s strength.

One thing that Leia had that Emma didn’t have is an amazing man who is completely in love with her. Leia’s love interest was a dashing pirate turned prince named Charles. Henry was still mocking his mother over how much she squealed the first time that Leia and Charles kissed. Leia had been on the run from the Evil Queen and she ran head first into Charles who had been there to save her. Leia could save herself but she was still so touched that Charles cared about her that much that she had to just plant one on him right there and then. Emma had practically swooned as Leia grabbed the lapels on Charles’ jacket and pulled him to her. Emma didn’t need a man in her life (her disastrous relationship with Neal proved that) but she would still love a guy like Charles. Oh well, she’ d settle for taking pictures with a Charles cosplayer instead.

 

~O.o.O.o.O~

 

Killian was starting to question his sanity. He was completely crazy for doing this. This was entirely Robin’s fault and you couldn’t convince Killian otherwise. It had all started when Robin had found out that Killian liked to go on Tumblr and “fanboy” about Kingdom of the swan, a tv show he was hopelessly addicted to. After months of mercilessly mocking Killian, Robin decided to check out both the show and the fandom to see what it was all about.

“Killian, you have to see this!” Robin exclaimed a couple days after he finished the show.

“If it’s something else mocking me, I don’t want to know.”

Robin had to refrain from rolling his eyes at Killian. “No, I swear this is something you’ll thank me for.”

“Somehow I doubt that,” Killian muttered under his breath.

If Robin heard him he didn’t make any indication of it. Robin pulled out his phone and pulled up a web page. “Look!” He shoved the phone in Killian’s face.

_KINGDOM OF THE SWAN FAN CONVENTION_

_BOSTON NOVEMBER 10/11 2016_

“Is this real?” Killian asked Robin. Obviously he was well aware of comic cons and fan expos and even specialized conventions for shows like Star Trek, but an entire convention for Kingdom of the Swan? It was too good to be true.

“Yup. And we’re going.”

“Wait, you’re going with me?” Now Killian knew this had to be a trick. He was going to secretly record Killian doing something embarrassing like blushing like a school boy over a Princess Leia cosplayer. Yes, Princess Leia was his weakness. He fancied himself as a Prince Charles type, after all they were both devilishly handsome.

“Yes, I am. After all I have to make sure you don’t get killed or kidnapped and held for ransom.” Robin smirked.

“Wait, what? Why would something like that happen?”

“That’s the second thing I have to show you.” Robin pulled out his phone again and showed Killian what appeared to be an advertisement on Tumblr.

_ANY PRINCE CHARLES COSPLAYERS ORIGINALLY FROM THE UK PLEASE REPORT TO THE KINGDOM OF THE SWAN CONVENTION IN BOSTON. YOUR JOB IS TO FALL IN LOVE WITH MY MOM. SHE WILL BE DRESSED AS PRINCESS LEIA._

_MY NAME IS HENRY. PLEASE CONTACT ME AT THIS TUMBLR ACCOUNT_.

“Robin, are you out of your bloody mind? There’s no way this isn’t a scam.” Killian said with as much exasperation as he could muster.

“And that’s why I have to come with you. To make sure you don’t end up axe murdered.” Killian gave his friend a stern look. “Come on, Killian, it’s been years since Milah. It’s time to move on. Besides,” Robin started with a sheepish grin, “I’ve already talked to the lad.”

“Bloody Hell, Robin. You’ve done what?”

“He seems very nice. His mother, Emma is apparently very guarded, just like you are. She’s had a couple bad relationships and they made her close her heart to love. She loves this show and so her lad thought it would be a good idea to try to set her up with a Prince Charles cosplayer.”

“This entire thing seems crazy.”

“You’ll thank me later.”

~O.o.O.o.O~

Emma couldn’t figure out why Henry was looking around as if he was searching for someone. The boy appeared to be on a mission and Emma had no idea what he was up to. Her boy had always been brilliant and it worried her when he got some hair brained scheme on his mind and didn’t give up until he got what he was trying to accomplish.

She shook it off and tried to focus what was going on around her instead. The costumes were spectacular. She couldn’t believe how creative some people were. Of course there was a few Charles and Leias but there was also some amazing Rumplestiltskins and Evil Queens too. She didn’t envy the Rumplestilksin cosplayer who was in gold face pain and everything. She suddenly felt like her ball gown wasn’t too bad after all.

“I think I’m the only one here dressed as the author,” Henry said proudly. “It’s kind of cool to be unique.”

Emma laughed. Sometimes she had to marvel at the fact that this amazing boy was hers. “Wouldn’t know. I’m far from the only Leia here.”

“Yeah, but you look the best.”

She ruffled her son’s hair, which made him give her an embarrassed look. “Thanks, kid. Whadayasay, should we go stand in line to meet the real Charles and Leia?”

“Yeah!” Henry said with childlike enthusiasm. She often forgot that her very mature son was still a kid. Not that she could talk. She was just as excited to meet them. She just hoped she didn’t swoon after meeting Prince Charles. She wasn’t a swooning type of woman and she didn’t want to start now but there was just something about those blue eyes.   

~O.o.O.o.O~

Killian didn’t _actually_ think that Robin was serious about this convention and finding this Emma person but here they were. Killian had managed to find the perfect costume for Prince Charles and had even put on guyliner (he was never going to live this down, was he?). Even Robin had put together a costume. He decided to dress as Robin Hood from the show since “they had the same name” and all.

Robin had his phone permanently attached to his hand and was staring at it as if he was expecting something to jump out of it. “Are you messaging Henry on Tumblr again?” Killian asked him.

“Yes.”

“Don’t you think it’s a little creepy that you’re messaging a fourteen year old boy on the internet?” Killian asked with a raised brow.

“Well, we have to find him and his mum somehow.”

Killian shook his head. “You realize that makes you sound even creeper, right?

Robin gave him a look. “Shut up and help me look for them. Emma is apparently in Leia’s classic red silk ball gown and Henry is dressed as her son, the author.”

“Appropriate.”

Robin ignored his comment. “I see them! They’re in the line to meet the actors. Come on, let’s go.”

Killian looked over and saw exactly who Robin was talking about. His jaw practically dropped. She was absolutely stunning. Pale skin and golden hair which were complimented by the red dress. Her hair was pulled back into an elegant up do, showing off her beautiful neck and collar bone. He was hypnotized by her beauty, but it was her eyes that really got to him. They were the most stunning shade of jade green, and they almost sparkled as she animatedly talked to her son.

For the first time since they started this insane idea Killian stopped thinking it was stupid and started getting nervous instead. Why was he blushing like a twelve-year-old boy with his first crush? This was crazy. There was no way she was going to talk to him. What was he even supposed to say? “Hi, my name is Killian and my insane friend here saw something your son posted online about wanting to set you up with a Prince Charles cosplayer from the UK, and I’m from here in Boston but I’m originally from England so here I am?” Yeah… that wasn’t going to make him sound crazy at all. He’d be lucky if she didn’t call security to have him carted off to a mental institution.

“I can’t do this, Robin,” he told his friend sincerely.

“Sure you can.” Robin started pushing him towards the line up where Emma and Henry were.

“No, mate, I really can’t.”

Robin grabbed Killian’s arm and dragged him with him. “You’ll be fine.”

Robin and Killian stopped right in front of Emma and Henry (luckily they were in the back of the line, so they didn’t have people mad at them for cutting in front of them). “Hi,” Robin began. Both the stunning woman and the lad looked up at them. There was something in Emma’s eyes that Killian couldn’t read, but Henry just looked smug, clearly happy that his plan was beginning to unfold.

“Hello?” Emma replied, phrasing it more as a question than a greeting.

“My name is Robin—yes, I realize that I’m Robin dressed as Robin Hood. My friend here was saying how stunning your costume is and we thought we’d come over and say hello.”

Emma clearly saw through it and raised her eyebrow. “Uh huh.”

~O.o.O.o.O~

Emma at been joking around with her son when _he_ appeared in front of her. She wasn’t even listening to his friend—Robin, or something—as he talked. She was too mesmerized by his blue eyes. Damn did this guy have to be so damn good looking. He looked practically sinful dressed as Prince Charles. Hell, he might just be a better looking Prince Charles than Prince Charles himself, and that was saying something.

“Uh huh,” she heard herself saying. “You guys have pretty good costumes too. The guyliner is a nice touch.”

The blue eyed sex god looked like he was about to blush but he raised his eyebrows instead, turning it into innuendo. “Like what you see, do you, love?”

“Maybe I’m just partial to Prince Charles.” She said, her voice far lower than she intended it to be. She couldn’t believe she was actually flirting with this guy. He looked like he couldn’t believe she was either.

“Have to say I do love Princess Leia,” he said back. “But you, love, are even more beautiful.”

Now she was the one blushing. Was this guy even real? He could clearly tell how much he was affecting her cause he turned on all the charm and reached for her hand. Before she could pull away—not that she wanted to—he had brought it to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it.  

She looked up to see both her son and Robin grinning ear to ear. Well, this was certainly awkward. Henry turned away, looking guilty. She didn’t even want to know.

Robin cleared his throat. “Well, I’m going to get in the line to meet the Evil Queen. Have fun guys.”

Robin walked off, leaving his friend staring at his with a panicked expression. Emma thought it was adorable. Henry chose to glue his eyes to his phone and try to give them as much privacy as he could while being in the same line up.

“So, what’s your actual name?” she asked a few moments after Robin left.

“Killian. Killian Jones. And yours, love?”

Her stomach fluttered every time he called her love. Good god his accent shouldn’t be allowed. If her friend Ruby had come with them she could practically hear her call him “sex on a stick”. If Ruby had been there she also would have been urging Emma to go for it. Why the hell not? Maybe it was time to put the past behind her and try something new, trust.

“Emma Swan,” she replied when she realized she’d been so deep in thought that she’d forgotten to answer his question.

“Swan?” he asked, raising his eyebrow. Dammit, that should be illegal too.

“Yes, I know it’s ironic. It was actually our last name that got my son Henry and I watching the show in the first place. Then we fell in love and couldn’t stop watching.”

Henry perked up at the sound of his name. “Hi,” he greeted, “I’m Henry.”

“Hello Henry. I’m Killian.”

“I know. I heard you say that to my mom.”

“Little spitfire, isn’t he,” Killian laughed.

“You’re telling me,” Emma agreed.

Henry smiled to himself and went back to his phone. Letting Operation PrinceSwan come together perfectly.

~O.o.O.o.O~

Killian had been talking to Emma for so long that he didn’t even realize that they were now at the front of the line. This woman was simply amazing. She was so passionate as she talked about why she loved this tv show so much, her son, and even her job as a bail bondsperson. He could listen to her all day and he really hoped he had the opportunity to do that.

“..and then he thought he could run from me but I just brushed off my dress and calmly followed his out to his car. He didn’t realize that I’d already blocked his tires so he couldn’t go anywhere. He was all ‘I can pay,’ but I didn’t want his money. He thought it would be a good idea then to piss me off with some snide remark about how I’m an orphan. I’m sure he regretted that when I slammed his against his steering wheel.” Killian couldn’t stop smiling at her story. Not only was she beautiful and incredible, but completely badass too.

“Not to interrupt your story that I probably shouldn’t be hearing, Mom, but we’re next in line.” Henry pointed out. Henry had been telling his fair share of stories too and Killian couldn’t help but be as charmed by the lad ass he was by the lad’s mother.

“Go ahead,” Killian urged as they were called up to take their picture.

Emma grabbed onto his arm. “No, come take the picture with us.”

“I couldn’t,” he said, even though he wanted nothing more.

“I insist. After all, it’ll be adorable to have a picture of Charles and Leia with Charles and Leia.”

“And the author!” Henry added.

Killian chuckled. “I suppose I can join you and your lad.”

“Are you guys going to come and get your picture taken already,” the security guard asked, “you’re holding up the line.”

“Sorry,” Emma said sheepishly, “we’re coming.”

As they got closer to Colin and Jen who played the real Charles and Leia, Killian couldn’t believe how star struck he was. Looking over at Emma, he could tell that she felt the same. They smiled at each other and he grabbed her had as they got closer. It was a risk but luckily she didn’t pull away. Instead, she intertwined her fingers with his and gave him a soft smile.

~O.o.O.o.O~

“Hi,” Henry said first. Clearly, he was the bravest out of the three of them.

“Hullo,” Colin said. Emma loved his British accent in the show but there was something about his natural Irish accent. Standing in front of this man was so surreal. Though feeling Killian’s hand in hers was even more surreal. Hell, this whole day was surreal.

Both Emma and Killian say their hellos and Jen smiles at them. “You guys are adorable.”

“Thanks,” Emma managed to reply, turning red.

“I love your costumes,” Colin told them.

“Thanks, mate,” Killian replied this time.

The three of them stood with the two actors as the photographer snapped a shot. They shook Jen and Colin’s hands and got out of the line before everyone else got mad at them.

“I can’t believe that just happened,” Emma said.

“Aye, me neither,” Killian said, gazing into her eyes. She couldn’t believe how blue they were. She gave him another soft smile. “Emma?” he asked hesitantly.

“Yes?”

“Would you like to go to dinner with me sometime?” He nervously scratched behind his ear.

“I’d love to,” Emma replied. Big grins broke out on both their faces.

The moment was only broken when Henry spoke up. “I’m so glad I made that ad.”

Emma’s face hardened. “What ad?”

“Uh, about that…” Killian trailed off.

Emma ignored him and continued talking to her son. “Know what, I don’t even care that much. I’m really glad this happened.”

“Does that mean I’m not grounded?” Henry asked.

“No, you’re still grounded.” Emma winked, “At least until after our date.”

Killian perked up again at that. He couldn’t help himself, he leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. She smiled up at him. “Thank god for tv.”

Henry grinned. Operation PrinceSwan was a success.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the cavities?


End file.
